


Death of a Salesman

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was a life but another easy source of money? Won saw no reason to think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Salesman

Won Tu saw no need for scruples. The little details, the drawbacks, the inconvenience of truth - what were these on the pathways to the nirvana of a profitable end result? They were little else but trouble, needless obstacles.

Thankfully for him, some were gullible or desperate enough to never trouble the nagging questions that inherently associated themselves with one of his sales pitches.

"...Yes, far and wide, but here at last... the answer to all of your problems," Won finished with a flourish, presenting the bag of red powder to Popuri and Rick Aberlen. "Essence of Desert Angel Rose."

Rick, normally aware enough of a rip-off to question the convenience of such a miracle, nodded fervently and thrust his and his sisters' savings into Won's hands. "We'll take it! Won... oh, Won, you couldn't have come sooner, we owe you so much... my mother was so close to letting go... thank you so much! So, so much."

Popuri squealed and wrapped the tiny salesman in a tight hug, tears flowing from her eyes. "You're a lifesaver, Mr. Tu! You're always welcome here! Always! Forever!"

Won had had many years of practice to keep the smirk off of his face as he pocketed the payment and patted Popuri on the back. "There there, Miss Popuri. Anything to help such a sweet and beautiful flower." Her or her mother. Whoever.

_ \------------------------ _

Three days later, Lillia Aberlen's funeral was held.

"I don't understand," Popuri sobbed, while Rick stood flour-white and mute with shock. He hadn't spoken or cried since his mother's death. He hadn't eaten, either.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Aberlen," Won murmured as he pulled her into a tight hug. "It was but simply the will of God. Your mother, rest her soul, was needed for far more important matters than here on this earth..."

"Who's God?" Popuri sniffled. "And she wasn't done being our mother yet... Mama..." She dissolved into tears once more. Rick never noticed a thing.

Life moved on, slowly but surely, as Mineral Town readjusted itself in the weeks following Lillia's death. Trent Peng struggled with the decision to destroy all of his research on Lillia's disease out of guilt, ultimately deciding that he would sooner die in Lillia's place. Rick began to talk once more, but only in terse, clipped sentences. Popuri found herself joining the evening crowd at the bar more and more frequently, often waking up with tattered memories and a splitting headache.

And Won's housemate, Zack...

_ \------------------------ _

"Pathetic," Won muttered to himself as he watched Popuri knock back another shot of whiskey. The first few weeks she'd done this, she'd cringed, coughed, even vomited some. Now it was as if she were merely taking shots of water. He then plastered on an understanding smile and rubbed Popuri's shoulder, nodding to Zack as he passed. "Good day, then. Chumps," he added under his breath, when he was sure he'd gotten out of earshot.

He, in fact, had not.

But Zack made no sign that he'd heard the man. With a neutral expression, he got up and silently left as well.

Later that night, Won was finishing his dinner and settling into his evening smoking jacket - a treat he'd gotten himself after swindling the Aberlens - to watch T.V. and pretend to smoke upon a corncob pipe. He hated tobacco, but felt the pipe gave the appearance of sophistication. Proper appearance bred trust, and trust bred profit. The cycle of business...

"Won," Zack grunted in greeting, his voice popping out of nowhere.

Won jumped and yelled. "Ah! Zack! Good evening! My apologies, I didn't hear you enter..."

"No problem." Zack sat across from Won and simply stated: "We can bring Lillia back."

"Yes, yes, it's a terr- _what_?" Won's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the pipe clattered to the floor. "Zack, sir, are you feeling well? Miss Lillia died..."

"I know. But she doesn't have to stay dead," Zack continued, speaking as though he were simply giving Won the time of day. "I spoke with the Harvest Goddess."

"The what?" Won's feigned concern was immediately overwhelmed by curiosity. "We have a goddess here, you say?"

"Course we do, she lives in the hot springs."

"You don't say!"

"I do." Zack nodded. "And I spoke with her. She wasn't thrilled about the idea, but it can be done. We can get Lillia back."

Won frowned. "I see. And you're sure of this?"

"Positive."

"Ah! Most excellent! What wonderful and joyous news! I shall inform the children-"

Zack clapped a hand on Won's shoulder. "I wasn't finished yet. There's a catch."

Won sighed dramatically. "Ah, yes, the game of life and death, a match with the gods themselves! A catch indeed, as should be expected. What is this catch?"

"We need a sacrifice." Again, Zack spoke as if he were merely discussing something purely mundane. "Take life to give life." His grip on Won's shoulder tightened.

Won gulped. "A... a sacrifice, you say? Well, who would-"

Zack's fingers dug in tighter to Won's smoking jacket. Won knew he could never hope to reach the door in time.

Still, his screams echoed across the beach of Mineral Town that evening.

_ \------------------------ _

"I know it's not much, but... I hope you like it," Zack said bashfully as he helped Lillia into her chair. She simply laughed and shook her head.

"Zack, no need for worries. It looks delicious! This truly is a wonderful gesture... it means so much to me." Her eyes softened. "Very much. I know it's been hard for you since..."

Her voice trailed off, but they shared a sad look. Won - or at least pieces of him - had been found on the beach one morning as Zack went to catch the boat for the city. Nobody knew what had happened, who had attacked him or why, but the town had been shaken. Zack had been especially upset by the appearance of spatters and smears of blood on the interior of his house, wishing he had turned down his walk with Lillia that evening so that he could have been there to save Won.

Zack shook his head rapidly and cleared the thoughts away. "The Goddess is watching over him, I'm sure..."

"Absolutely," Lillia agreed solemnly. "But let's not let this beautiful evening be mired in grief. He would want us to move on and live happily."

"You're absolutely right," Zack said, sitting down across from her and pouring two glasses of wine. For a split second, the deep, rich, red color jostled an important memory in his mind, but he quickly forgot it. Tonight, he and Lillia would make their own happy memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it: Won's a douche, and he'd totally do this.


End file.
